The Birth of a Demon
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: The tale of how Mirajane became the she-demon of Fairy Tail. It is a tale of love between a pink haired dragon slayer and a gothic demon girl.
1. The Demon Is Born

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

The Demon Is Born

"Natsu!" a white-haired girl dressed in a gothic get up shouted to get the attention of her best and only friend. "Natsu!"

"What's up, Mira?" asked the pink-haired dragon slayer after swallowing a bite of his blt.

"Silly Natsu, did you forget that you promised to train with me today?" asked Mira, grabbing his forearm with both of her hands. "We've gotta work hard if we wanna beat that armor-wearing freak and her pet stripper!"

"Then let's go!"

Natsu and Mira sat facing each other as they prepared to train. The training grounds surrounded them.

"What kind of magic do you use, Mira?" asked Natsu.

"Pardon?" asked Mira. "My transformation magic is all I can think of."

"Every wizard needs to have an extensive repertoire of offensive spells to be an effective fighter," began Natsu. "I am a fire dragon slayer. I can envelope my fists with fire to empower my punches. This is called Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. I can also breathe fire in an attack called Fire Dragon's Roar. With Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, I can slash my opponent with fire as if with wings." He paused in thought. "Have you ever considered Take Over Magic? With such magic, a wizard can put on the souls of creatures or spirits as if donning a coat. The wizard signs a contract with the spirit or creature. I, in fact, am in possession of the contracts belonging to a family of spirits known as the Satan Soul family. Are you willing to make a deal with the devil, Mira?"

"Sign me up, Natsu," said Mira, salivating at the thought of wielding such powerful magic. Natsu removed a contract from his tunic and whipped out a red quill.

"Sign the contract for Satan Soul with this blood quill, Mira," said Natsu. Mira took the quill and signed the contract with flourish. The transformation was instantaneous. Mira's face and clothing became demonic and she grew a tail. "Wow, Mira. You look damn sexy." Natsu was turned on big time.

"Then take me, dragon boy," the demonic Mirajane growled. While Natsu would have loved to, he knew that their training time was limited.

"Later," purred Natsu, causing Mira to pout. "Try to change back." With intense effort, Mira managed to transform back to her human form. "Now, sign the next contract." Natsu pulled out the contract for Satan Soul: Stiri.

As Mira signed the contract of the more powerful spirit, she morphed again. "Damn it, Mira. I can hardly control myself!" Mira took that as her cue to change back. It took greater effort than before. Without a word, Natsu handed Mira the contract for Satan Soul: Hephaes. Mira signed the contract and instantly transformed into her most powerful Take Over yet.

This time, Natsu was unable to control himself as he jumped the sexy demon. He grunted as he speared into the demon's wet snatch. Mirajane flashed between forms as her magic's stability weakened due to the intense pleasure that she felt. As Natsu released his load into the demon's womb, Mira sighed in contentment. "That was incredible, Natsu," said Mira as she snuggled into her lover's embrace, once again in human form.

"As good as that was, we have training to do," said Natsu, freeing himself from the demon-girl's grasp. "There are more contracts, as well."

"What?" gasped Mira. "How can anything be more powerful than Hephaes?" Natsu shrugged before pulling out the contract for Satan Soul: Tigris.

"Tigris is the most powerful of the lesser Satan Soul forms," said Natsu as Mira signed the contract, prompting a fourth transformation which prompted a second round of passion between the two wizards. "Ready for the greater Satan Soul demons?" asked Natsu. Mira nodded, causing Natsu to pull out the contract for Ultra Satan Soul: Columbia. Mira signed the contract, prompting a fifth transformation. "Goddess," breathed Natsu as he took in Mira's fifth Take Over form. Mira giggled as she transformed back into her human form.

"It seems you plan to ravish my Columbia form later," observed Mira. Natsu merely nodded as he pulled out the contract for Ultra Satan Soul: Chaos. Mira signed the penultimate Satan Soul contract without a word, prompting her sixth transformation. Natsu's eyes ravished the form of Chaos before Mira managed to transform back. Natsu then handed her the contract for Ultimate Satan Soul: Lucifer. Mira signed the final contract, prompting her seventh and final take over form to reveal itself. "The she-demon is born," giggled Mira.

Natsu nodded in agreement as he took to a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

Natsu and Mira rested up in the infirmary as their training injuries healed. They were promptly visited by Gramps.

"I must say, I am shocked that you two managed to hurt yourselves in training enough to warrant a stay in our infirmary," began Makarov. "You remind me of how I was at that age, always training myself to the brink of death. It is how I gained the title of Wizard Saint."

"Don't worry, gramps," said Natsu. "I merely underestimated the power of Mira's Ultimate Satan Soul transformation. If it wasn't for that, she'd be the only one in here."


	2. The Perils of Training

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

The Perils of Training

Natsu and Mirajane took to training every day. Makarov had decided to seal Mira's Lucifer form with a seal that could only be broken if its wearer was in mortal peril. Little did Makarov know that he would live to deeply regret that decision.

Mirajane trained with her original Satan Soul and Stiri forms, having been informed by the Master that using anything stronger than Stiri would result in serious penalty. Natsu still convinced her to use her Hephaes and Tigris forms in training, believing that she shouldn't limit herself in that way.

Currently, Natsu was in Dragon Force facing off with Mira in her Ultra Satan Soul: Chaos form.

" **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!** " Natsu's fist collided with Mira's chest, pushing her back.

" **Chaos Evil Darkness Cannon!** " retaliated Mira. A cannon of dark energy impacted with Natsu's chest, or would have if he hadn't rolled out of the way at the last second.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Phoenix Flare!** " Flames erupted from Natsu's outstretched palms and enveloped Mira's prone form. Mira crashed to the ground, her form reverting back to human. "Mira!" cried Natsu as he rushed to the unconscious form of his best friend.

"Natsu," whispered Mira as she woke up in her lover's arms. "Where am I?" She remembered their training fight and recalled the pleasure of being enveloped in her lover's flames.

"You're in the infirmary, love," whispered Natsu before capturing her lips in a loving kiss. "It seems that even your Chaos form is unable to withstand the secret techniques of the dragon slayers." Mira sighed as she took in her surroundings. She hated waking up in the infirmary. It made her feel weak.

"Take me home, love," said Mira, looking pleadingly into her lover's eyes.

"With pleasure," replied Natsu, picking up his injured lover with care and carrying her bridal style out of the infirmary and into the guild hall proper.

They were greeted by Cana, who offered them a drink. Natsu graciously declined the ale, but Mira took the mug of ale gratefully. While Mira sipped Ale, Natsu asked for some wine. Bringing out a bottle of Asti, Cana poured a glass for Natsu before handing it to the exhausted dragon slayer.

Mira and Natsu made joyful conversation with their alcoholic friend as they drunk their respective beverages. Once Natsu drained his wine glass, he had a hankering for something stronger.

"Got some whiskey, Cana?" asked the pink-haired dragon slayer. The brunette alcoholic grinned.

"Scotch or bourbon?" asked Cana, reaching into the guild's liquor cabinet.

"Bourbon," said Natsu, "I'd like Knob Creek, on the rocks."

"Coming right up," said Cana. "What else would you like, Mira?"

"Whatever he's having," said Mira, already too tipsy to care about her preference for Scotch, and her dislike of watered-down beverages.

Cana put "the rocks" in two glasses before pouring into each one from a bottle of Knob Creek. She then handed the glasses to her two friends, who each took a gulp before continuing their conversation from before. As Natsu and Mira grew more tipsy, their topics of conversation grew more and more personal or absurd.

"Y-you'll n-never b-believe h-how h-hung N-natsu i-is," giggled Mira before burping.

"I can imagine," purred Cana before groping Natsu's package with a giggle. "Up for a threesome?"

"M-my h-house, o-or f-fairy h-hills?" asked a drunk Natsu while eying Cana's ass.

"Definitely Fairy Hills," replied Cana. "Any opportunity to piss of Erza should be taken." Natsu smirked as his dragon-slayer magic caused him to instantly sober up.

Mirajane giggled before taking Cana's hand in one hand and Natsu's in the other before taking off to Fairy Hills.

The moans and shrieks coming from Cana's room at Fairy Hills made sure that no one could sleep until the wee hours of the morning. The orgy was intense, and Cana became firmly addicted to Natsu. "It looks like you've got another girl craving your godly cock," pointed out Mira that morning. Cana was eagerly sucking Natsu off, anxious to taste his seed.

"As long as she knows that my heart is forever yours, I see nothing wrong with giving her what she wants," said Natsu while grunting at Cana's ministrations. Mirajane, spotting the opportunity, sat on his face, prompting him to lavish her pussy with his skilled tongue.

"I wonder if Lisanna would like to join in," mused Mira.

The youngest Strauss sibling moaned in pleasure as her sister groped her breasts. "Now for the main event." As Natsu entered the velvet walls of the youngest Strauss sibling, he felt complete.

Lisanna couldn't believe what was happening. Her sister pleasuring her was a typical occurrence, but this was the first time that she had ever had a man. The experience was one that she would never forget for as long as she lived.

Natsu grunted as he painted the youngest Strauss's walls white with his cum. With that, he pulled out. They flipped over, Lisanna atop her sister, Mirajane pushing her strap-on into her sister's tight pussy. Not wanting to be left out, Natsu proceeded to sodomize the youngest Strauss, much to the girl's pleasure. Lisanna moaned in pleasure as her sister and Natsu fucked her.


	3. The Travesty

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

The Travesty

It was an S-Class mission. Mira would have gone with Natsu, but the pinkette was away on another job. When Makarov informed her of the job, she was reluctant to take it. "Natsu isn't back yet," she told him.

"This mission is urgent. You are the only wizard I can rely on for this mission. Don't let me down," said Makarov. Mira was unsure, but her master's faith in her steeled her nerves.

She ended up taking her siblings. The mission started out well. They tracked down the monster in no time. The beast was terrorizing Magnolia, and Mirajane had been ordered to take care of it.

That's when it went south. The monster knew about Mirajane's demons and Elfman's brawn, so it went after Lisanna, the weak link.

Mira watched in horror as her sister faced off with the beast. Her Chaos form failed to put a scratch on it, so she tried to enter her Lucifer form, but the seal wouldn't budge. It was only after watching her sister vanish that Mira managed to break thru the seal, entering her Lucifer form. But it was too late.

It was with great wrath that Lucifer vanquished the beast that had taken Mira's sister away from her. Mira was a blur of fury as she pummeled the monster into the ground for daring to kill Lisanna. After the battle, Mira tried to change back, but found herself stuck in her Lucifer form, as her rage had reached a fever pitch.

Elfman tried to comfort Mira, but his words of comfort fell on deaf ears as Mirajane grieved for her dearly departed sister. Still in Lucifer form, Mira made her way back to the guild to inform the Master of the tragedy that had befell one of their own.

"Master?" called Mira as she waited at the door to Makarov's office.

"Come in, dear," said Makarov. As Mira entered, the Master raised an eyebrow at the state she was in. "Bad news, I take it." That she had been able to use her ultimate form raised some questions. That she had been unable to switch back to her human form could only mean that something tragic had occurred.

"The beast killed Lisanna. It left no body to speak of," wept Mira, as she informed the Master of the tragedy that had befallen her family. "I tried to enter this form in her defense, but the seal held until her death freed my Ultimate Satan Soul, allowing for my retribution."

Makarov sighed as he was once again reminded of the reason that magic should not be limited, no matter how powerful or destructive it becomes. It was something that his former Master had drilled into his head. He tended to forget about the dangers of limiting a wizard when faced with magic that could threaten the safety of his guild. Now, one of his children was killed in battle, and it was his fault. "I'm sorry, my dear. Your sister was a beloved member of our family. We will miss her deeply." With tears in her eyes, Mirajane left her Master's office. She needed time to grieve.

With Elfman in tow, Mirajane returned to the Strauss family home. When she entered the kitchen to prepare Supper, she was greeted by Natsu, who was behind the stove. "Greetings, love. How did the job go?" When Mira's face fell, Natsu became concerned. "What's the matter, love?"

"It's Lisanna," wept Mira. "She's dead." Without saying another word, Natsu enveloped his lover in a comforting hug and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Elfman, Natsu, and Mira ate dinner in silence. The exquisite food was quite bitter in their mouths as they grieved for Lisanna. Natsu and Mira retired to bed while Elfman stayed up to watch the Sunday football game.

For months, the Strauss family, including Natsu, grieved. They barely left the house, only heading out for groceries and such. Natsu and Mira spent the nights making love. Elfman stayed up at night watching TV. Elfman couldn't even find the heart to question Natsu's manliness as the pink-haired dragon slayer comforted Mira in the only way lovers could. Elfman could only turn up the TV in effort of drowning out his sister's moans.

Mira remained unable to transform out of her Lucifer state, even as the Strauss family's self-imposed exile came to an end. The next time the trio entered the guild, their guild-mates were treated to the sight of a demonic Mira hanging off of Natsu's arm as a beastly Elfman held them both in a manly embrace. Elfman had likewise been stuck in his most powerful Beast Soul form.

The trio was greeted by an armored redhead and a half-naked ice wizard.

"Long time, no see," said Erza, embracing Natsu.

"Likewise," said Natsu as Mira seethed at Erza daring to touch her man. "What's up?"

"We've got a new recruit," replied Erza, introducing Mira and Natsu to a blonde wizard named Lucy. The group continued to talk, as the Strauss family got to know their new guild mate.

"I'd like to have a go at that blondie," whispered Mira. "Crash at her place for a threesome, love?"


	4. Time Will Heal

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

Time Will Heal

Mirajane moaned in pleasure as the blonde groped her breasts. "Lucy!" It had been a month since she had first suggested a threesome with the blonde. Her idea finally came to fruition.

"Mira," breathed Lucy as she felt Mira attack her neck, ravaging the flesh. She then grunted as Natsu speared into her wet cunt, demolishing her hymen. "Fuck, Natsu, fuck me."

"Damn, Lucy, so tight!" Natsu grunted as he drilled the busty blonde.

"Tighter than Lisanna?" asked Mira.

"Hell yeah," replied Natsu as he fucked the blonde. "Bustier too. I think we should keep her. She'd be a wonderful pet."

"I already had her a collar made," said Mira with a smirk.

"Fuck yeah, mistress, put it on me," moaned the blonde celestial wizard. Mira smirked as she snapped the ornately jeweled collar on her new pet. "Damn, my father would go broke trying to afford a piece of jewelry like that!" That her new mistress was wealthier than her father turned her on.

"Sorcerer Weekly royalties are far higher than the yearly profit of some railway company," said Mira. "Being the cover girl rakes in billions of jewel. Not to mention how much S-class quests pay."

"We'll have to take our new pet home," said Natsu, pulling up on Lucy's collar as he stood.

Lucy was incredulous as she entered the modest home of the Strauss family. "You're loaded. Why on earth do you live in this rundown townhouse?"

"That's a good question," said Natsu. "You could easily afford a Manor, Mira."

"I've never considered it, Natsu," replied Mira. "But this calls for: house shopping!"

"Lucy, you stay here and wait for Elfman. When he arrives, you will service him," said Natsu. "Your body and pleasure now belongs to the Strauss family."

"What about this one?" asked Mira as she pointed out a nice manor just northeast of downtown Magnolia.

"Doesn't smell right," replied Natsu, repeating the pattern that had gone on for the last few hours of house shopping.

"What about that one?" asked Mira, pointing to the one next door.

"This neighborhood doesn't smell right," replied Natsu, causing Mira to sigh. Natsu's dragon slayer nose made it so that they didn't even need to enter the houses to determine whether or not Natsu wanted Mira to buy it.

The pattern went on for a few more hours before Natsu said, "This is the one." Mira immediately called the salesman and purchased the house for thirty-million jewel.

Lucy moaned in pleasure as she was sodomized by the beastly Elfman. The beast pounded her into the mattress, groping her breasts all the while. Lucy was in heaven as her beastly master wrecked her asshole. As Elfman spurted into her bowels, she let out a content sigh before he thrusted into her waiting pussy.

Just then, Natsu and Mira returned. They smirked at the sounds emanating from Elfman's room. "Our pet is doing her job," said Mira.

"Indeed," agreed Natsu as he and Mira led the salesman thru the, soon to be ex-, Strauss family home.

After viewing the modest Strauss family home, the salesman made his calculation. "I can easily sell this place for two million jewel."

"Do it," said Natsu, Mira nodded before packing their stuff up. She then entered Elfman's room to collect Lucy. The sated blonde followed her mistress from the room as Natsu stayed behind to converse with his beastly almost-brother.

"We're selling this place. You can either buy your own place or come and live with us at our new house," said Natsu.

"There's no option," said Elfman, "you two are my family. We live together."

"Okay, Elfman," said Natsu. "Pack your stuff and prepare to leave."

Natsu, Lucy, and Mirajane proceeded to break in their new bed. After a passionate threesome, Lucy left Natsu and Mira alone as she went off to find Elfman.

Elfman and Lucy snuggled together as they entered into dreamland.

The next few days were hectic as the Strauss family struggled to adjust to their new standard of living. Lucy was swapped back and forth between the Dragon/Demon couple and her beastly master. She was required to pleasure each of them.

As the quartet adjusted to living in the luxury afforded by a thirty million jewel manor, they soon rejoined their guild. Natsu and Mira took an SSS-class quest from the board on the second-floor. If they were successful, Natsu would be immediately promoted to SA-class, and Mira would be promoted to SB-class.

"I hate trains," moaned Natsu as he rested in Mira's lap in the effort to delay his motion sickness.

"Poor Natsu," whispered Mira. "It'll be alright." Indeed, it was. Natsu spent the train-ride napping in his lover's lap. It wasn't long before they reached their destination.

The town that had made the job request was a beachside paradise. In any other instance, it would have been the perfect vacation for the duo. They met the mayor, who informed them of the demon that was terrorizing the town. The reward for the demon's capture was a cool 40 million jewel and a lifetime pass to the beachside resort for each of them. Needless to say, this caught their attention. As an SSS-class quest, otherwise known as a millennial quest, this was the most dangerous a quest could get. You couldn't get much more dangerous than dealing with demons.

They retired to their hotel room where they passionately made love to delay their fears.


	5. The Quest

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

The Quest

Fairy Tail's Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel woke up the next day, preparing to face a demon. "Will this quest really take a thousand years?" asked Natsu.

"God, I hope not," replied Mirajane, shuddering at the thought. "Only time will tell, though." The duo head to the edge of the town, where the demon was said to be located.

"I don't see any demon," said Natsu, confused.

"She's right there," said one of the villagers, pointing at a young girl, who seemed to be cowering in fear of the villagers.

"I don't see a demon," replied Natsu. "I see a scared little girl. What kind of sick joke is this, sending S-class wizards after a little girl?"

"Don't let her appearance fool you," said the villager. "Her curses are very dangerous."

"Curses? Do you mean magic?" asked Natsu.

"No," said the villager. "Curses are like magic, but much more powerful. Only demons can wield curses. This is how we know she's a demon."

"So am I," replied Mira, speaking of her demonic forms and her self-imposed identity as the she-demon of fairy tail. "I fail to see how this makes her a threat to anyone, anymore than any young wizard. Wizards are dangerous, as are demons."

"Demons are evil," insisted the villager.

"We should take her in and raise her as our own," said Natsu, seeing that the villagers refused to be reasoned with. Mira nodded and picked up the girl. With that, they returned to the mayor.

"I don't think that this little cutie will be causing you anymore problems," said Natsu.

"I don't understand," said the Mayor. "I was lead to believe that our village was besieged by a powerful demoness. I doubt that this little girl, even if she was a demoness, could cause that much devastation."

"Fear causes people to exaggerate, Mister Mayor," said Mira. "The villagers were insistent that this little cutie was evil. Being a demon myself, I take great offense to that." For the first time taking in Mira's Lucifer form, the mayor paled as he realized just how close his village had come to pissing off the devil herself.

"Be that as it may, you still completed the job and shall therefore be rewarded. Forty million jewels and lifetime passes to our beachside resort for the both of you," said the Mayor.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," said Mira. "Natsu and I have decided to adopt this child, so there is no reason for you to fret about what to do with her."

"It is my turn to thank you, Lady Mira," said the mayor. "I highly doubt that any would be found amongst this village that would adopt a fledgling demoness."

Natsu and Mira stayed at the resort for a week, getting to know their new daughter, who they named Fu. After a week of fun, they took their daughter home and introduced Fu to Elfman, who was ecstatic to have a niece. They also took Fu to the guild where she was inducted into Fairy Tail. Mira placed a red fairy tail mark on her child's right breast. Mira was promoted to SB-class, and Natsu to SA-class, by Master Makarov.

Training Fu to be a fairy tail mage was an honor shared by Natsu and Mira. Fu's curses were not yet very powerful, which again spoke to the villagers allowing their fears to exaggerate the threat. Under the tutelage of her parents, Fu's curses grew more and more powerful. Mira had fun practicing curses along with her daughter.

As the years went by, Fu grew into a powerful demon mage.

Emboldened by their success on their first SSS-class mission, Natsu and Mira went on a few century quests, also known as SS-rank quests, and quickly made their way up the ranks. By the time Fu passed her own S-rank trials, Natsu was an SS-class mage, and Mira was an SSA-class mage.

After gaining her S-class rank, Fu begged her parents to take her on a high-risk mission. Natsu, not wanting to let his daughter down, chose an SSS-rank mission with a 200-million jewel reward. The three would embark on that quest as a family.

The quest took them to a remote village in Fiore. The village was covered in snow, but was filled with so much joy that Natsu decided that they would live there once they retired. They met the mayor of the snow-covered village, who informed them of the quest's details.

Apparently, the village had been besieged by a demon. "Reminds me of the quest we got you on, right Fu?" asked Natsu. Fu nodded. "I wonder what kind of demon we'll be facing. Another scared little girl, no doubt." Natsu scoffed.

"If only we could be that lucky," said Mira, "that we would gain another fantastic daughter on a millennial quest." Fu blushed.

"Cut it out, mum," said Fu. The girl's face was red as Erza's hair.


	6. Quest Two

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

Quest Two

The demon that Natsu, Mira, and Fu were called to face was not, in fact, a cowering little girl, but a cowering young woman. The woman's beauty was exquisite, making Mira and Natsu mentally scream _threesome!_

Again, upon arriving to the scene, Natsu said, "I don't see any demon."

Once again, a villager pointed out the demon, who was a young woman who seemed to be cowering in fear of the villagers. "You have got to be kidding me," said Mira. Natsu and Fu nodded, not believing how much fear made people exaggerate their problems. "First, a little girl cowering in fear of the people of her village. Now, a young woman, doing the same. You people make me sick."

"What is your name?" asked Natsu.

"I am Sayla. I am one of the nine demon gates of Tartarus," said the woman. "Come and mate with me, Natsu Dragneel, brother of Zeref." As Natsu and Sayla continued their discussion on mating between demons and humans, Mirajane turned to the reader.

"Dave has been avoiding author's notes like the plague. He wants the word count to be as accurate as possible. This, however, does not mean that he doesn't want you to review," said Mirajane as she glared at the reader. "This is an effort to cheat, as it is technically not an author's note, but it does break the forth wall. Dave has informed me that he requires his readers to review." She then turned back to Natsu and Sayla, who were making out in the full view of incredulous villagers. "Let's go."

Back at the apartment, Mirajane watched as Natsu fucked Sayla. The demoness moaned as she was fucked by the dragon slayer. Natsu grunted as he released his load into the demoness' tight snatch. Mirajane groped the demoness as Natsu proceeded to sodomize her. Mira moaned as her favorite dragon slayer sodomized her.

Unbeknown to them, Fu was watching the threesome with lust in her eyes. She couldn't help but imagine her father doing those things to her.

With two successful SSS-rank quests and three successful SS-rank quests under their belts, Mira and Natsu were climbing the ranks. Mira was an SSB-class mage and Natsu was an SSA-class mage. Fu was promoted to SA-class.

Natsu and Fu were requested for an SS-rank mission that was put out by the emperors of Ishgar. Gildarts Clive, an S-class mage like Erza, decided to accompany them, as did Mira. It wasn't often that a hundred or thousand-year quest was completed successfully, so Natsu, Mira, and Fu were the only mages in the guild that were ranked beyond S-class, other than Makarov.

They boarded the train, and Natsu fell asleep in Mira's lap.

"Are you excited Fu?" asked Mira.

"The kid should be," said Gildarts. "It's not every day that a quest is given out by the emperors of Ishgar. An SS-rank mission at that. I'm excited too. This is my second chance to go beyond S-class."

"For Natsu and I, it's just another letter up. Natsu is an SSA-class wizard, and I am an SSB-class wizard. Fu is an SA-class demon," said Mira.

"My God," said Gildarts, "you two are five or six high-risk jobs away from SSS-class."

"We won't stop until the seventh S – until we hit Z-class," said Mira.

"SSSSSSS-class, otherwise known as Z-class, a worthy goal," conceded Gildarts. "You'll be on par in rank with the Guild Masters. Generally, a guild only has one Z-class wizard, who is the Guild Master."

"Since when has Fairy Tail been a normal guild, Gildarts?" asked Mira.

"You have a point," conceded Gildarts. "Fairy Tail doesn't do normal."

"You've got that right," said Fu. "Fairy Tail does weird. Having more than one Z-class mage in the guild will just be another abnormality to add to the ever-growing list."

"I like you, kid," said Gildarts. "Your parents raised you to be an excellent Fairy Tail demon."

"That's another thing," pointed out Fu. "Most guilds only have wizards, but I'm a demon, as is my mother." Mira smiled at her daughter. Mira was known as the Fairy Tail demon, her guild mates having long since grown used to seeing her in her Lucifer form.

"You're a great Fairy Tail demon, dear, almost as great as your mother," said Natsu, earning a swat from Mirajane.

"Fairy Tail has never been normal," said Gildarts. "We welcome every mage who wants to join, whether they be wizard or demon, as long as they are good people."

"Hear, hear," said Natsu, somehow not motion-sick, despite being awake on a still-moving train. "That's what makes Fairy Tail number one!"

"You've got that right," said Mirajane. "Fairy Tail is number one because we accept everybody and allow them to follow the path that they believe in. Magic is not a miraculous talent. It only works when the energy in the spiritual world and the energy in the natural world are in perfect harmony. Our mages have greater magical power than most for a reason, because Master refuses to allow them to be stifled by the Magic Council's regulations."

"That's what makes our guild number one," agreed Gildarts.

"Hear, hear," said Fu, causing everyone to laugh.


	7. The Quest W Gildarts

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

A Quest W/ Gildarts

Laxus Dreyar watched as his guild mates left for their SS-class mission. Looks like our power couple is looking to further outrank us lowly S-class wizards. Laxus had planned to tag along on this mission, but had been beaten to the punch by Gildarts. That's alright. I wonder if Jellal... I mean, Mystogan is up for a millennial quest. With that in mind, Laxus went off in search of the blue-haired prince of Edolas.

A certain pink-haired dragon slayer stood in the Mayor's office alongside his white-haired demon and his demonic daughter. Gildarts had remained behind at the hotel room. The village in question was a tropical paradise that was besieged by a ferocious demon. "I'll be the judge of just how 'ferocious' this demon is," said Natsu with a snort. At the mayor's look, he explained, "Out of the last two demons we were hired to take down, one was a scared little girl, who is now my adopted daughter, and the other was a scared young woman who only wanted to get in my pants. Our track record for demon hunts doesn't exactly scream 'danger'."

"I assure you, Salamander, that the demon we are faced with, the one we want you to take care of, she is quite dangerous," said the Mayor.

"'She' wouldn't happen to be particularly attractive, would she?" Asked Natsu with a grin.

"From the accounts of the male villagers, she is quite comely, Mr. Dragneel," answered the Mayor. Natsu's grin widened. Demons were, pardon the pun, demons in the sack, as Natsu's experience with Sayla testified to.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mayor, I'll take care of her real well," promised Natsu.

"And by 'take care of her' my lover means 'fuck her into submission'," explained Mirajane. "Isn't that right, dear."

The Mayor's face grew red as his trouser snake stiffened at the white-haired beauty's lewd comment. "Then I wish you luck, Mr. Dragneel. That demon is quite feisty, from what our intelligence has gathered."

"Just leave her to me," said Natsu before leaving the Mayor's office with his lover and daughter in tow.

The trio met with Gildarts back at the Inn.

"So, what are we facing?" Asked the crash mage. The quartet rested on their beds. Natsu and Mira shared the one on the left, while Fu and Gildarts shared the one on the right. "I'm ready to fight a monster!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Gildarts," said Natsu. "We've got another scared demoness our hands, from what I can gather. You're free to watch Mira and I fuck her into submission, but that's about it."

"I'll pass, Natsu," said Gildarts. "I'm no voyeur."

The quartet ate dinner in silence.

When it was time for bed, Natsu and Mira began making out heatedly as their clothes came off. As the two began fucking, Fu became hot and bothered.

"Wanna show this little demon a good time?" Asked Fu, winking at Gildarts. Gildarts relieved the demon of her clothes and speared into her cunt, causing the demoness to moan in pleasure. "Oh yeah, Gildarts, fuck me!"

Natsu and Mira watched with rapt attention as their daughter and Gildarts made love. "Oh yeah, Gildarts, pound my slutty little girl," said Natsu. "Just make sure to leave some for Daddy." Natsu crawled over to the other bed and positioned himself behind his daughter. "Get ready, dear." With only that warning, Natsu speared into his daughter's tight asshole. After a few thrusts, Natsu said, "switch holes."

Gildarts pulled out of Fu's demon pussy as Natsu pulled out of her asshole. Flipping the girl over, Natsu buried his length into his daughter's tight snatch while Gildarts speared into her tight asshole. Fu moaned in pleasure at the double-penetration. With a grunt, the duo came into the little demon's tight holes.

The Quest began the next day. The quartet made their way to the edge of the town, where a hoard of villagers surrounded a cowering woman. Natsu made himself known as he began to question the villagers.

"Where is the demon?" Asked Natsu. "I see no demon." The villagers pointed at the cowering woman.

"You have got to be kidding me," snarked Gildarts. "Even if this woman is a curse user, I fail to see her as a threat. If anything, you villagers are a threat to her, making her cower before you like a beaten puppy!"

The woman looked pleadingly at Natsu. "Please save me, kind sir. My family has resided in this village for generations. This is my home, don't let them force me out!"

"Your kind ain't welcome here, demon," a man snarled.

"That's good to know," snarked Mirajane, "that a village would scorn the kind of its own celebrities, but welcome the celebrity herself with open arms. Such hypocrisy is overwhelming." Mirajane was furious.

"There is a difference between takeover mages and demons, Miss Mirajane," said another villager.

"Is that so?" Mused Mirajane. "Then to avoid confusion, I must state that I identify as the later. I have remained in this form since my sister's death. First, I was unable to change back. Now, I no longer wish too. My daughter is a demon, and the two of us spend our time bonding over curses."

"No matter what your personal wishes are, you are no more demon than I am, Miss Mirajane," said the villager.

"You shouldn't have said that, bro," said Natsu, as he looked down on the villager with pity.

The following scene has been cited to contain gruesome violence. Parental guidance is advised.

Mirajane slammed the villager to the ground with her tail, causing the man to cough up blood. Before anyone could react, she punched his face, shattering his jaw. The man bled profusely.

The man winced as she stomped on his groin. Finally, she picked him up with her tail and flung him as far into the distance as she could.

End of Violence

"Anyone else wanna go?" Demanded Mirajane. The rest of the villagers declined. "Pussies," she said derisively.

All the while, Natsu had his arm around the demon as he comforted her. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart. Where do you live?"

"My family home is right over there," the demon pointed. "But the bank foreclosed for no reason. My beloved home is being sold." The demon wept.

"Mirajane, call the seller and purchase this poor woman's house. I don't care how much it costs," said Natsu. The home was quite nice, and would likely cost a pretty penny's worth.

"On it," said Mira as she pulled out her cell-phone and begun dialing.

"Hello, Mr. Benson, I would like to purchase the house on 1354 Rosalie Dr," said Mira after she was greeted by the seller. "No, money is not an issue. No, I will not require a mortgage." Mira took notes as the seller spoke. "It was a pleasure doing business with you too, Mr. Benson." She then turned to Natsu. "The house is ours."

That night, Natsu, Mira, Fu, Gildarts, and Sara the demon retired to the house. Mira shared a room with Fu and Gildarts while Natsu shared a room with Sara.

"Oh yes," moaned Sara as Natsu plowed her into the mattress. "Fuck me harder." Natsu complied, his thrusts growing ever more fierce. Sara threw her head back as she experienced the first of many orgasms. Natsu grunted as he released his seed into her tight snatch.

"Have you ever tried anal, Sara?" Asked Natsu. Sara shook her head. "Well, then. You, my dear lady, are in for a treat," Natsu said as he lined himself up with her puckered hole. Sara grunted as he pushed into her rectum. Sara was in heaven as she was sodomized by her pink-haired lover.

In the other room, Fu was moaning as she was sandwiched between her mother and Gildarts, her mother squeezing her young breasts and Gildarts sodomizing her with abandon. She screamed as she came. Gildarts grunted before releasing his load into her tight rectum. "Oh yeah," moaned Fu as Gildarts pulled out of her ass and speared into her cunt. "Remember to pull out, only my Daddy is allowed to cum in there." Gildarts complied, pulling out upon his release, painting her ass white with his cum.

Fu sighed contently as she fell asleep in her mother's arms. True bliss surrounded her as she slept.

The following month was hectic. Natsu was constantly invited to the Mayor's house with Fu for dinner. Natsu brought either Sara or Mira, and Fu brought Gildarts.

Sara became one of the lights in Natsu's life, sharing the position with Mira and Sayla. Lucy too, if you wanna count pets. As she joined Natsu's ever-growing harem, Natsu began to truly care for her. It was only the combined presence of the fairy tail wizards that kept the villagers from attacking Sara.

"I don't understand," cried Sara one day, "I've lived with these people for my whole life. What makes them hate me now?"

"Fear," said Mirajane. "It motivates people to find danger where there is none. When a person fears something, it is easy for that fear to morph into hate."

"But why would they fear me?" Asked Sara. "I've lived with them my whole life."

"Easy," said Mira, "you are a demon, like me. It is normal for people to fear our kind. Only the most powerful and kind wizards will look upon a demon without fear. Those without magic have good reason to be afraid of those with power, whether they be wizards or demons."

"I love you, Mira," wept Sayla. "You and Natsu are my life now." Mirajane hugged her new sister warmly.

Laxus and Mystogan found themselves face to face with a hoard of monsters. "Dark Illusion," cast Jellal. The field was shrouded in illusion.

"Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!" Laxus cast, striking down groups of monsters with his electric wings.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Seventh Wing Chariot!" Cast Jellal, striking down the monsters with his heavenly body magic.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Cast Laxus, letting out a roar which vaporized a column of monsters. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist," Laxus roared, punching monsters left and right. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: White Lightning Strike," a bolt of lightning barreled down from the heavens and vaporized several monsters. "Your turn, Mystogan."

"With pleasure. Dark moment!" The field was shrouded in darkness that only a dragon slayer like Laxus or a dark mage like Jellal could see thru.

"Take this: Dark Slayer Art: Electric Slaughter," cast Laxus, slaughtering tens of monsters with a single wide-ranged blast. "Dark Slayer Art: Assassination With Lightning!" With one last blast, Laxus destroyed every last monster there.

"Good work, Drayer," said Jellal. "I'll make sure you get every last jewel that this job pays."

"You don't have to do that, Mystogan," said Laxus, "You deserve a cut."

"I insist," replied Jellal, giving Laxus a look that demanded no further argument.

The Strauss family, Sara, and Gildarts returned to Magnolia with merry hearts. Sara promptly joined Fairy Tail, which prompted joyful celebration. The guild sure loved its parties.

"Yo Laxus," greeted Natsu. "how did your job with Mystogan go?"

"It went well," replied Laxus. "Mystogan and I got promoted to SA-class."

"You've got a long way to catch up if you wanna hit Z-class before Mira," said Natsu. "She's already an SSC-class wizard. She justs outranks my SSB-class."

"This is your lucky day," said Laxus. "There's an SSSS-class quest on the board with your name on it, literally. It's a million-year quest that involves taking on a demon. Also, don't expect it to be the misunderstood damsel-in-distress type of demon you're so fond of collecting. The demon is female, but she will be dangerous. Million-year quests are no joke."

"Awesome sauce!"


	8. The Million Year Quest

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

The Million Year Quest

Once again, Natsu boarded the hated train. Mira was absent, so he rested his head in his daughter's lap, causing Laxus to tease him mercilessly.

Soon enough, the threesome arrived in the rustic little town and met with the mayor, who filled them in on the details of the Quest.

They then retired to their hotel room.

"Be a dear and fuck me, Daddy," said Fu, as she straddled her father. Laxus looked on as father and daughter made love.

"Mind if I join in?" Asked Laxus.

"Oh hell yeah, Laxus, sodomize me!" Yelled Fu. Laxus did as he was told, and soon Fu was moaning as she was sandwiched between the two dragon slayers.

After the three were finished making love, they fell asleep.

"Where's the demon?" Asked Natsu as he arrived on the scene, flanked by Fu and Laxus.

"Right there, young wizard," pointed an old villager. Natsu looked where the old man was pointing and sure enough, there was a young woman cowering beneath the hateful glares of the people of her village.

"See, Laxus. This being a million-year quest doesn't change anything. We're still rescuing a young demoness from her hateful village. Her greater power doesn't change a thing," said Natsu. "We're still going to likely have to purchase her house that was likely unfairly foreclosed by the bank. It's the same situation to the tee." Natsu walked towards the demon slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Please save me, young wizard," pleaded the demoness. Natsu gave Laxus a look that said, I told you so.

"Where do you live, young one?" Asked Harry gently. The demoness pointed to her house. "Did the bank foreclose your home?" She nodded. "Laxus, call the seller and buy her house," said Natsu. Laxus nodded and withdrew his cell-phone from his pocket.

"Hello, Mr. Baxter. I would like to purchase the house at 4562 Linden Dr. No, money is not an issue. No, I would not like to take out a mortgage. It was a pleasure doing business with you too, Mr. Baxter," said Laxus as he hung up. "Mission complete.

The gang retired to the home of Cara, the demoness. Natsu and Cara shared a room, as did Fu and Laxus.

"Fuck," moaned Cara as Natsu plowed her from behind. "So good!"

"Damn," groaned Natsu, "so tight!" The couple basked in the pleasure of their union. Natsu loved how tight Cara's demonic snatch felt around his pulsing member. He grunted as he released his load into her womb. She panted as he pulled out only to prod her back door with his tip.

"Oh God, Natsu, yes," moaned Cara as Natsu speared into her rectum. "Sodomize me!" Cara loved how Natsu's cock felt buried deep in her rectum. With a grunt, he spurted his seed deep into her rectum.

The next month went by quickly. Cara's light began to illuminate Natsu's life. It was only for fear of Natsu and Laxus that the townsfolk left Cara alone.

"I don't understand," wept Cara one day. "I've lived in this town all my life. Why did everyone suddenly turn on me?"

"That's a good question," said Laxus, "the fact that so many Villages and Towns are turning on their demonic residents is quite puzzling indeed. What tips the people off that their fellow resident is not entirely normal? Is there some new type of magic that can detect the presence of demonic energy? The possibilities are endless. The fact that the citizens of Fiore are all of the sudden turning on their demonic neighbors is quite alarming, to tell the truth. By the Fiore constitution, all people are considered equal, no matter their supernatural powers or lack thereof. This is a fact that the people are in dire need of a reminder of."

"I suggest we ask the mayor what's going on," suggested Natsu. "He would know if there's any knew magic that can sense demonic energy or what not."

"Indeed," agreed Laxus.

"Mr. Mayor, my partner and I find the fact that the citizen's of Fiore are all of the sudden turning on their demonic neighbors to be quite alarming," said Laxus, with a nod from Natsu. "The Fiore Constitution states that all people are considered equal, no matter their supernatural powers or lack thereof. Demons, while not human, are still people, and are thus entitled to full rights under the laws of Fiore. I'd like you to shed some light on the situation. What is causing all these towns and villages to turn on their demonic residents?"

"That is a good question, young wizard, but one that I do not have the authorization to answer. I suggest you ask a member of the royal family," said the mayor.

"I'll take that suggestion," said Natsu. "I've been meaning to visit the princess for awhile now."

"Princess Hisui, you have a visitor," said Arcadios.

"Send them in," said the Princess.

"Princess Hisui, my dear, you look lovely," said Natsu, kissing the back of the princess' hand. "May I ravish you?"

"That you may, my fair wizard," said the princess in a regal tone. She moaned as Natsu palmed her breasts and gasped as he nibbled on her neck. "Stop teasing, put it in me," demanded Hisui. She gasped as he plunged into her, shredding her hymen, making her a woman. She writhed in pleasure as her pink-haired lover fucked her with care and tenderness. With a cry, she came, moaning as he came with her, filling her with his potent sperm, knocking her up. "I'm pregnant with your child," she announced.

"Then do me the honor of becoming my wife," replied Natsu.

"My pleasure," responded the princess. "Let us celebrate, my Prince."

"How should we celebrate, my princess?" Asked Natsu.

"By claiming me completely. Sodomize my ass, my dear fiance," ordered Hisui. She moaned in pleasure as Natsu speared into her rectum. She writhed in utter pleasure as Natsu demolished her rectum with his spear.

News of the impending matrimony between Princess Hisui of Fiore and Salamander of Fairy Tail would have been all over Sorcerer Weekly on its own, but when you add in that their beloved covergirl, Mirajane, was the third spouse-to-be, and would be marrying both Natsu and Hisui, the news of the wedding filled the magazine from cover to cover for weeks on end. Even when other news eventually took precedent, the news of the upcoming three-way wedding retained a significant portion of each issue. From biographies of each of the spouses-to-be, to interviews by the press, their wedding was a massive news item for all seven months between the announcement and the actual wedding day.

The guild was filled with commotion as its members prepared for the wedding of their dragon slayer and their demon. The fact that Princess Hisui was marrying the duo played no small part in igniting excitement in the fairy tail guild.

As the days grew closer and closer to the wedding, the princess and Mira worked all the more fervently as they planned for a lavish wedding. Natsu just kept his head down and did what his future wives bade him to do. The day of the wedding couldn't come soon enough, as far as he was concerned.

The night before the wedding arrived.


	9. The Demon Tracking Ban

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

The Demon Tracking Ban

Sometime during the rush of planning their wedding, Natsu and Hisui managed to find time to discuss the issue of townsfolk turning on their demonic neighbors.

"What gives, Hisui?" Asked Natsu. "People all over Fiore are turning on their demonic neighbors, which by the way goes against the Fiore constitution, which considers all people equal under the law. Why?"

"The magic shops have come up with a seemingly miraculous brand of magic that senses latent demonic energy," replied Hisui.

"That's horrible," gasped Natsu. "What if a village called a wizard that didn't care about decency and killed the poor demons?"

"That hasn't occurred yet, thank God," said Hisui. "So far, you have been the only wizard called in to take care of a demon."

"Hisui, make sure the other villages and towns know to send any problems with demons to Mira and I," said Natsu. "Also, civilian use of this cursed brand of magic must be banned. Only guild wizards and rune knights have the knowledge and skill to use such magic effectively."

"Citizens of Fiore, it is with a sad heart that I must report unprovoked civilian attacks upon their demonic neighbors. Henceforth, civilian use of demon detection magic is banned. Only guild wizards and rune knights have the knowledge and skill to use such magic in the defense of our nation," said Princess Hisui.

Two weeks prior to the wedding, Natsu received a million-year quest to deal with a demon. "One hundred jewel says that it's another damsel in distress," said Natsu.

"That's a fool's bet, love," said Mira, "We'll be getting yet another female for our harem and we will climb the ranks yet again." At the moment, Natsu was an SSA-class mage and Mira was an SSS-class mage. (I realized that I had the order wrong, it goes D, C, B, A, and then S-class.) Fu and Laxus were tied at SC-class. Gildarts and Mystogan tied at SD-class. "I propose we invite Lucy on this mission. She'll be bumped up to S-class afterwards, up from B-class." Natsu nodded.

Once again, Natsu boarded the dreaded train, this time resting in Lucy's lap as Mystogan looked on. Fu giggled at her father's antics.

The train ride was mercifully short, as they arrived at the seaside town. They met with the mayor to discuss the details of the job.

"You won't be dealing with an ordinary demon laddie. That lady is a succubus. The foul woman has claimed the innocence of dozens of townsfolk before she was detected by the rune knights," said the mayor.

"I'll deal with her," said Natsu with confidence.

"He means that he'll fuck her into submission," translated Lucy.

Unlike on his previous quests, Natsu spotted the Succubus right away. The demon appeared to be trying to woo young boys. She then spotted Natsu. "How'd you like to punish your slave, master." Natsu instantly hardened at the words and the demon's sultry tone. He threw the demon to the ground and positioned himself behind her before thrusting into her ass as the villagers looked on. "That's it, master, punish your slave. She has been a naughty little slut," the succubus moaned as Natsu sodomized her. With a grunt, he released his load into her rectum before pulling out and spearing into the demon's soaked cunt. "Oh yes, fuck me master!" He fucked her hard and fast as she moaned like a two dollar whore. "Master!" she screamed as they came together, her master's seed splashing into her hungry cunt.

"Another successful mission, wouldn't you say master?" Quipped Lucy.

"You're next," Natsu growled as he pulled out of his succubus slave's cunt and thrust into his pet's asshole.

"Master, you sodomize me so well," moaned Lucy. "My slutty asshole was made for your cock." Natsu grunted as he released his load into his pet's loose rectum.

With that, Natsu returned to Magnolia with a new slave in tow.


	10. The Wedding

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

The Wedding

Magnolia United Methodist Church

Hisui was full of nerves as her father led her down the aisle. Her heart drummed in her chest as she walked towards the alter arm in arm with the King of Fiore. Mira winked at her, calming her nerves somewhat.

The ceremony proceeded.

"Dearly beloved, we come here today to celebrate the union of three souls in holy matrimony," said the preacher. "What the Lord brings together, no man can separate. As the word says, a man shall leave his father and his mother (or in this case his guild), and shall cling to his wife (wives, in this case), and the two (in this case, three) shall become one flesh. If anyone objects to the Lord bringing these three young souls together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The preacher paused a moment, and silence fell.

"Very well, Mr. Dragneel, state your vows to each of your wives before the congregation and before God," commanded the preacher.

Natsu turned to face the Princess. "Hisue Fiore, you have always been the light that pierces my darkness. With the Lord as my witness, I hereby vow to always love and support you for the rest of my days. In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do us part." He then turned to face Mirajane. "Mirajane Strauss, you have always been the darkness that tempers my light. With the Lord God as my witness, I hereby to you make this most solemn vow. I will love and support you with all that I am for as long as I live. Whether in sickness or in health, whether for richer or for poorer, I will stand by your side, til death do us part." The depth of Natsu's vow to Mirajane betrayed the depth of his feelings for the demoness, a depth that he had yet to develop for his other wife-to-be.

"Natsu Dragneel, Hisui Fiore," began Mirajane, "I love both of you with all of my heart. You two are the light that pierces my darkness: the two angels that keep my demon side in check. To Natsu: with the Lord as my witness, I vow to serve and obey you as the head of my family, just as Christ is the head of the church. Furthermore, I swear that you are the only man that has ever touched me, and that you shall forevermore be thus. To Hisui: I vow to love you and support you for the rest of my days. I will stand by the two of you for as long as I live, til death do us part."

"Natsu Dragneel, Mirajane Strauss," began Hisui. "I love both of you with all of my heart. You two are the darkness that tempers my light: the two devils that keep this angel in check. To Natsu: with the Lord as my witness, I vow to serve and obey you as the head of my family, just as Christ is the head of the church. Also, I swear that you are the only man that has ever touched me, and that you shall forevermore be the only man to have that pleasure. To Mirajane: I vow to love you and support you for the rest of my days. I will forever stand by the two of you, til death do us part."

"You may kiss the brides," said the preacher. Natsu kissed Hisui, who in turn kissed Mira, who in turn kissed Natsu.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

The legends that surrounded Fairy Tail's parties failed to do the trio's reception justice.

The trio joyfully danced, surrounded by friends and family.

A truly memorable event was when Hisui met Lucy, and struggled to adjust to her slavish attitude. "Greetings, Master and Mistresses, shall you require my services on your wedding night?"

"What is this?" Asked Hisui.

"One of the many perks of being married to us," replied Mirajane. "Lucy here is our pet. She will tend to your every need, sexual or otherwise, which will be especially useful when Natsu and I are unavailable."

"Don't tell me that even after being joined in a three-way marriage, Lucy being our faithful pet weirds you out?" Natsu said incredulously.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Demanded Hisui.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "With everything going on, what with planning our wedding and all, I honestly forgot."

"I thought it would be funny to surprise you," said Mirajane. "Remember, my dear, that I am a demon. Be grateful that I decided to wait until we married to subjected you to the Mirajane pranking experience." Hisui shivered at Mira's tone. Mira then turned to Lucy. "We require that you join us on our wedding night, if only for Hisui's sake. She hasn't experienced your wonderful talents yet," said Mirajane.

"Yes Mistress," replied Lucy submissively, bowing.

The trio continued to party the night away, talking and laughing with friends as they danced. By the time they were ready to return home, the Guild Hall was virtually empty.

Strauss Manor

The trio made their way to their bedroom, only to find a nude Lucy Heartfillia masterbating on their bed with a pink dildo. The blonde smiled as her master pried the dildo from her hand and captured her lips in a heated kiss. She moaned as Mistress Mira palmed her massive breasts. Hisui, deciding to join the action, proceeded to rub the blonde's pussy, causing the blonde's breathing to hitch.

Lucy smiled blissfully as she was triple-teamed by her master and mistresses. She gave as good as she got, savoring the moans and grunts of her lovers as she pleasured them. As Natsu and Hisui proceeded to fuck, while Mira continued to pleasure Lucy, the blonde grinned. This would be a wedding night to remember, for sure.

Unplottable Magical Beachside Resort

Natsu swam far out into the ocean as his lovers tanned on the beach. Said tanning duo had fallen asleep an hour ago, the sun continuing to tan their backs. This was the third day of their honeymoon, and the trio honestly didn't know if they would ever want to end it.

When it started to get dark, Natsu swam back to the beach and woke his tanning wives.

"Natsu," said a groggy Mira, "is it getting dark already?" Natsu nodded and led his wives back to their cabin. When they returned to their bedroom and climbed in, sleep quickly claimed the trio.


End file.
